


So ... Who Tops?

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Fanfiction, M/M, Pre-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: A random trip into the world of fanfics answers a question Jaejoong hadn't even considered asking.---The formatting on this one is all screwy bc of the way it was imported from LJ
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Question

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Jae clicked on another link. He read a few paragraphs, snorted in disgust, and then went to another one. And another one. And another one.  
He almost picked up his laptop and threw it against the wall.  
He pushed away from his desk with an aggravated yell, sliding across the floor in his chair until it ran into his bed. He toppled on the bed.  
“Problems?” Junsu asked from the doorway.  
Jae propped up on his elbows. “Do you think I’m girly and weak?”  
Junsu laughed. “Of course not. What’s got you all insecure?”  
Jae waved a hand at his laptop.  
Junsu walked over, leaned in to see the screen and then burst out laughing. “Why are you reading fanfics?”  
“I don’t know. I was bored and googled my name.”  
“Aish, ‘He begged Yunho for more, his long lashes fluttering over those doe brown eyes, caressing his blushing chee—‘“  
“Damn it, Su, I know what it says. They all think I’m this little girl that Yunho has to take care of.”  
“Why Yunho?”  
“I don’t know. I guess because we’re pretty close and they think we’re doing it, and that’s fine if they think that, but god, they all think that I’m this docile bottom.”  
Junsu tried to hold back his laughter.  
“Shut up, man. I’d just like to read one fic, one, where I’m actually the top. Is it so freakin’ hard to write a YunJae fic where it’s me doing the fucking?”  
Jae realized he was shouting and turned away from Junsu as he blushed.  
“It’s just a fanfic, hyung,” Junsu said quietly.  
“I know, but… ” Jae flung himself backwards.  
“Have you ever read a YooSu fic?”  
“No.”  
“They’re the same. Yoochun always tops.”  
Jae looked over at him. “You read fanfics?”  
Junsu shrugged. “I have. Curiosity sake, really. I guess it’s just the images we have. I’m too cute and adorable and Yoochun is manly.”  
“Why do they think so little of me though?” Jae said with a pout and curled on his side.  
Junsu sat on the bed and rubbed his hand on Jae’s back. Up to his shoulders. “They don’t, hyung. It’s like … well, you should be flattered that they like us enough to write stories about us. Yoochun says that people from all over the world write fanfics in their own languages, even.”  
“Doesn’t it bother you that you’re always the bottom though?”  
“No. You should be talking to Changmin. Poor kid gets left out of everything. Unless someone writes a threesome.”  
“Oh, god. A threesome?” Jae laughed, but then it just turned to a whimper. “Just one, Su. Just one.”  
“Write your own.”  
Jae flipped over, eyes wide.  
Junsu smiled. “Make a profile with the username like JaeTops, and then write your own.”  
“Oh my god,” he whispered and then put his face over his hands. “I can’t write stuff like that.”  
Junsu laughed and rubbed Jae’s chest and stomach. “How can someone built like you be considered girly, huh?”  
“They all talk about my trim waist and dainty hands and soft features and—”  
“The amazing abs,” Junsu said and dug his fingers into Jae’s side.  
Jae jerked, laughed and then tried to push Junsu’s hands away. “Stop it.”  
“You did just squeal like a girl,” Junsu said.  
“What?” Jae jumped up, tackled him and returned the tickling favor, though it didn’t affect Junsu as much as it did him.  
Jae straightened, pouted and crossed his arms. “You need to be ticklish.”  
Junsu put his hands behind his head and smiled. “Sorry. Do it again. I promise to squeal like you did.”  
Jae thumped his chest. Junsu grabbed his wrists. There was a small struggle, but Jae was stronger and pinned Junsu’s arms over his head. He grinned down at Junsu and then remembered what they were talking about.  
Were there any Jaesu fics out there? He couldn’t remember seeing one.  
“Did you see any Jaesu stories?” Junsu asked.  
“I was just thinking that, but no, I didn’t.”  
“I wonder why not?”  
Jae shrugged and looked back at his laptop. “I guess because it’s always YunJae and YooSu.”  
“There’s got to be a few.”  
“Probably.”  
“You should write a JaeSu instead.”  
Jae looked down at him quickly.  
Junsu grinned. “Why not?”  
“I’m not going to write a fanfic about us.”  
“We’re already half way there,” Junsu said and motioned with his head to their bodies. Jae was straddling his stomach, pinning his arms. Their lower legs were wrapped around each other. Jae blushed, let go of Junsu’s hands and sat back, right onto Junsu’s crotch. His blush deepened but when he tried to get off, Junsu sat up quickly and had arms wrapped around Jae’s body, holding him in place.  
“Who do you think tops in this relationship?” Junsu asked, lips perilously close to Jae’s cheek.  
“Su,” Jae said, and gasped when it came out as a whimper.  
“Research for your fic, yes?”  
Jae pulled away. “Su, what—”  
“Yes or no?”  
“Are you fucking serious?”  
“That wasn’t a no,” he whispered and kissed Jae’s cheek.  
Jae whimpered again, and every inch of skin on skin burned. He was only wearing sleep pants and Junsu was in jeans and a tank, so there was a lot of it. It seemed like Junsu’s lips pressed against his cheek forever. He didn’t breathe again until Junsu pulled away.  
“Still no no.”  
Jae let out a noise of disbelief. “God, Su.”  
“Well, I guess I’ll let you think about it.”  
And suddenly he was gone. The heat was gone and Jae felt cold. He rubbed his arms, watching as Junsu sauntered across his room. He mind remembered lines from the fics he’d read. Hands sliding on skin. Slick fingers pressing in places. Tongues exploring.  
He hadn’t said no.  
“Junsu,” Jae whispered.  
He turned and smiled.  
“Close the door.”  
“Before or after I go through it?”  
“Before.”  
Junsu’s smile morphed into a smirk. He shut the door and locked it without pulling his eyes from Jae’s. His eyes darkened, smile widening, and then he licked his lower lip.  
Jae swallowed.  
Junsu climbed on the bed, crawled across it. Jae felt the pressure from those eyes as they dropped to his body and then slid up, meeting his. Holding him. Until the tip of a tongue touched his skin.  
“Oh, shit,” Jae muttered and shut his eyes. His head fell back.  
The tongue moved up his stomach, up his chest. It swirled around a nipple.  
Jae gasped and then whimpered when it left and continued. Junsu licked his collarbone.  
Heat, so much now as hands settled on Jae’s waist, one sliding around his back to hold him up and then skin on skin, again.  
A hot mouth closed on his neck, just below his ear.   
Jae moaned, and his body decided it didn’t want to be upright anymore, but Junsu held him and moved his mouth along his jaw, biting, nibbling, tongue tracing the curve.  
Jae tried to say something, but all that came out was a needy noise that sounded like Junsu’s name.  
“Touch me, Jae,” Junsu said.  
“I … ca—I …”  
Junsu grabbed Jae’s hands and put them on his hips.  
Jae whimpered.  
“Just right there.”  
Frozen. Frozen from too much heat. Junsu put his hands back on Jae’s waist. Jae gasped and his hips jerked forward, pressing their bodies together. Junsu moaned, hands moving, one arm wrapping around his upper body, the other down his side, fingers hooking onto the waistband of Jae’s pants.  
“Come on, Jae,” Junsu said, breath harsh against Jae’s collarbone. “Hold me or something.”  
“Sorry, just … “  
“I know.”  
Jae moved, pulled Junsu close and held him, face buried in his neck. “Better?”  
“No. Kiss me.”  
Jae froze again and gasped.  
Junsu laughed. “God, it’s like I asked you to kill a kitten or something. Is the thought of kissing me that bad?”  
“Su.”  
Junsu tightened his hold, rubbed their cheeks together and then pulled back. “Last chance to stop this, Jae, because as soon as I kiss you...”  
Jae touched his cheek, ran a thumb over his lips. Junsu stuck his tongue out, and they both shivered. Jae leaned forward. Their lips met, and Jae whimpered again. He tried to pull Junsu closer and rubbed against him. He gasped at the hardness that met his body, and whatever heat was coursing through him, shot straight to his cock.  
Junsu gave him no time to think of it and pulled him harshly, twisting them so Jae fell on his side. A minor adjustment, and Junsu was wrapped around him again, leg thrown over his hips, arms still around his chest. Still taking advantage of Jae’s surprise, Junsu deepened the kiss, tongue reaching for every part of Jae’s mouth.  
After just another moment of hesitation, Jae joined, twining their tongues. He forced Junsu back and Junsu smiled to himself as Jae took a turn exploring his mouth. The kiss lasted for long minutes, slowing down to share a breath and then intensifying. With an effort, Junsu kept his hands still. He was pretty sure that Jae wasn’t quite past the changing his mind stage, so he was content to kiss him. Jae kissed better than Yoochun and Changmin.  
Jae groaned and shifted Junsu to his back. Jae flung a leg around him and moved until he was laying half on Junsu. His hand shook, and he stopped breathing, as he touched Junsu’s stomach, clutching the tank and pulling on it. He whimpered when his hand touched skin. He wrapped his hand around Junsu’s waist and pressed their bodies together again.  
Junsu’s hands started roving. Pressing firmly over Jae’s back, up to those broad shoulders and then caressing down to his waist. Jae moved with every touch. Arched his back, rolled his shoulders, shimmied his waist. And it was the last one that had Junsu moaning into the kiss.  
Jae suddenly broke away with a gasp. He put his face next to his, cheeks touching, breath gasping against the bed.  
“Damn, Su. Why the hell haven’t we been doing this for seven years?”  
Junsu laughed. “Can’t say. Maybe because you belong to Yunho.”  
Jae looked at him. “What?”  
Junsu laughed. “You and Yunho haven’t ever done anything like this?”  
“No.”  
“Why not?”  
Jae’s mind went blank. And then he sorta smiled. “Honestly, I never even thought about it before.”  
“Lucky me then.” Junsu moved in to kiss him again.  
Jae stopped him. “Are you implying that Yoosu … “  
Junsu laughed. “You’re a better kisser he is.”  
Blank mind again.  
“Are you going to let me see if you’re better at everything else too?” Junsu whispered.  
When Jae continued not to say anything, Junsu sat up, pushing Jae to his knees. He placed small kisses along Jae’s collar bone and down his chest. “Seriously, stop thinking about it. Just go with it.”  
The kisses fluttered up to Jae’s mouth. He met them eagerly and decided that Junsu was right. Just go with it. He deepened the kiss, grabbed the hem of Junsu’s tank and pulled it off. He laid them back to the bed. Junsu slid his hands down Jae’s back, into the sweats and then moaned when they hit skin.  
“No boxers,” he muttered.  
“I was about to go to bed,” Jae replied.  
“Rudely interrupted.”  
“Yep.”  
Junsu’s hands kept pushing. Jae lifted himself up until Junsu had the sweats around his knees, then he shifted and kicked them off. The jeans were rough against his bare skin. He fiddled with the button and zip, until Junsu laughed and did it himself.  
“Shut up,” Jae said. “It’s hard to do it backwards.”  
“We’ll have to give you lots of practice then,” Junsu said and pulled off his jeans and boxers.  
Jae stared at Junsu’s naked body. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen him naked, god, they’ve been roommates, bandmates and friends for so many years, but it was definitely the first time that he’s looked at him to memorize his skin. He swallowed, and then licked his lips when his eyes fell on Junsu’s dick.  
“God, Jae. I think I might come just from that look,” Junsu said.  
Jae didn’t look away, but lightly ran his hand up Junsu’s hip, fingers tracing the hip bone and then the curves of the muscles of his stomach. He paused only long enough to find Junsu’s lips again and kissed him hard. He kept his hand sliding up and down, but never over, never to touch him. Any time his hand got close, Jae shook and couldn’t do it. Not yet. His own cock was pressed against the warmth of Junsu’s side, and with every almost-touch of his hand, Junsu would moan and arch up, skin sliding across his body.  
Junsu finally broke away from his mouth, begging, words like please and shit and do it dropping from his mouth.  
Jae moved his kisses to Junsu’s neck and down his chest. Junsu grabbed his wrist and pushed it toward his dick.  
“Please, Jae, stop teasing.”  
“Okay.” Jae pulled his wrist from Junsu’s grasp. He stopped his kisses, looked back down Junsu’s body. He took a deep breath and held it, then ran one finger up Junsu’s cock, base to tip.  
Junsu whimpered and arched off the bed as Jae did it again.  
“Fuck, Jae, please.”  
Jae laughed, touched two fingers to him, pressing against the soft tip for a moment, and then back down. Three fingers, and swiped his thumb along the top. A bead of precum spread with it, and Junsu groaned loud. Jae lifted his hand and looked at the shine on his thumb.  
“Su,” Jae whispered.  
Junsu was gasping, but he cracked open an eye.  
Jae licked his thumb.  
“Oh, god. If I had known you were going to be such a tease, I would have jumped you years ago.”  
“Years to make up for then,” Jae said. His fingers went back to their torture. He leaned down and licked Junsu’s nipple. Softly, just a few swipes, and then moved to the other one. Junsu’s hands clawed at his shoulders and back, sliding down to clutch his ass, scrambling at his hip.  
Jae gasped around the nipple in his mouth when Junsu grabbed him.  
“Payback,” Junsu said and twisted his hand around Jae’s cock.  
Jae’s vision swam and he shut his eyes. His own hand wrapped around Junsu just as forcefully and he copied the twisting motion.  
“Better,” Junsu said. “Much, much better.”  
Jae found the nipple again, brought the harshness of their movements to it and licked and sucked and bit.  
“Jae, stop,” Junsu gasped. “You’re going to mark me and I have to be shirtless for that photo shoot tomorrow.”  
“Crap.”  
Junsu laughed. “Just don’t mark me.”  
Jae went back to the softer kisses and licks.  
“This is worse, anyway,” Junsu said and broke off to moan as Jae twisted his hand around him. “Feels so fucking good.”  
“Does it?”  
“God, yes.”  
“What about me?”  
Junsu smiled in between gasps. “You want a turn to be tortured?”  
“Yes.”  
Junsu slid out from under him, shivering when Jae didn’t let go. “Lay down,” he said and Jae did. Junsu straddled him, sliding his ass on Jae’s cock. Jae whimpered when Junsu settled on his stomach.  
“Where to start?” Junsu asked and reached behind him. He tugged on Jae just couple times, and then brought both hands up to Jae’s chest. Jae jerked with the first light touch, and then fought back laughter on the second and third pass.  
“That tickles, Su.”  
“I know.”  
He increased the pressure just a bit, pausing at his nipples. He grasped them both between his thumbs and fingers. Jae arched into him with a gasp.  
“Like that?” Junsu asked, twisting a tiny bit harder.  
Jae hissed. “Yes.” His hands grabbed Junsu’s hips as he arched again.  
Junsu laughed. He dropped down and took one of Jae’s nipples in his mouth. Jae’s vision swam again, everything turned white behind his eyelids and for a moment, he could have sworn he was floating. Junsu’s mouth moved, tongue sliding along the curve of his pec muscle and then down over his abs. He jerked on a sensitive spot, so Junsu licked it again and then again, until Jae’s hands pushed his head away.  
“Stop, Su.”  
“You’re so sensitive,” Junsu said, running a hand along Jae’s hip. “I like that. Look at me.”  
Jae propped up on his elbows. Junsu was settled between his legs, hand rubbing around his dick, never touching, up one hip across his stomach and then down the other hip. And then around again. And then that hand, those fingers, slid along the inside of his thigh and teased and cradled his balls.  
Jae flung himself back to the bed with a cry.  
Junsu moved his hand. “Watch me, or I won’t touch you again.”  
“God, Su.”  
“You said you wanted to be tortured.”  
Jae just managed to get back up. One hand went back to his balls, tickling before cupping and playing and Jae fought against the need to shut his eyes.  
“You won’t want to miss this,” Junsu said and then did what Jae did, with one finger up and down his dick, and then two fingers. With the third finger though, Junsu slid them under and lifted Jae’s cock away from his body. He held it there until Jae met his eyes, and then he licked his lips. Jae groaned.  
“You’re not going to come as soon as I touch my tongue to you, are you?”  
Jae scoffed. “Probably not, but we’ll never know until you do.”  
Junsu wrapped his hand around him and stroked, slowly, god, so slowly and Jae wanted to look away, but he couldn’t. Junsu never pulled his eyes from Jae’s as he lowered his head, licked his lips and then stuck his tongue out. His hand didn’t stop moving, and with a delicious twist, Jae’s hips arched and Junsu’s tongue touched the tip of him.  
Jae threw his head back with a cry.  
“Uh huh,” Junsu said. “Watch me.”  
Jae whimpered, but managed to look back. The room swam again as Junsu’s tongue circled the tip of him and that hand kept stroking. Bit by bit, Junsu’s mouth replaced his hand. Jae watched, pleasure making his eyes shut, as he disappeared into Junsu’s mouth. Each time his eyes shut, Junsu would pull back, lick him until Jae looked again.  
It all became way too much for Jae, and despite the desire to keep watching, he flung himself to his back, tried to push into Junsu’s mouth and moaned when Junsu held his hips to the bed. The torture got sweeter. Jae thrashed and keened and begged as Junsu kept the very slow pace, sliding Jae all the way down his throat and then back up again. All the heat from earlier pooled in his groin, bubbling and churning, but then Junsu grabbed his balls and the heat faded and Jae growled in frustration.  
Junsu laughed, without moving and the vibrations started a whole new series of curses and thrashing from Jae. This was way more fun than with Yoochun. With Yoochun, they’d already be done, curled together to sleep, but damn, he missed this. And so he took his time. Yoochun didn’t appreciate the finesse that deep throating took.  
“Good fuck,” Jae muttered. “Don’t stop, Su, please don’t stop.”  
Jae appreciated it.  
Junsu didn’t stop. He took all of Jae in with every push, humming on every third one, while Jae gasped and moaned and called his name. Much sooner than Junsu wanted, Jae was tightening, jerking. He thought for a moment of stopping him from coming again, but sped up just a bit instead.  
Jae arched his back with a cry. The swirling world went black and then spotted white as his body tightened, muscles froze and he came, in Junsu’s mouth, his throat tightening, forcing every bit from him.  
Junsu softened his licks, but kept Jae in his mouth, until Jae started squirming and pulling away.  
“Tickles,” Jae breathed.  
Junsu slid up his body, pressing kisses to his stomach and nipples and neck. Jae’s chest rose and fell in heavy gasps.  
“Again,” he managed. “Why not doing that for years?”  
Junsu laughed and then kissed Jae’s mouth. Jae couldn’t quite kiss him back. He flung a weak arm around Junsu and held him.  
“So now we come to the important question,” Junsu said while kissing Jae’s neck and shoulder.  
“You know I’m not a virgin.”  
Junsu bit him. Jae gasped. “Yes, I know, but that’s not what I meant.”  
“Then what is the important question?”  
“There are two. First one, I’m assuming is a yes. You have lube in this room somewhere, right?”  
Jae chuckled. “Of course.”  
“And second. Who tops?"


	2. The Answer

Jae met Junsu’s eyes, breath coming in shallow gasps again.  
“Well, I don’t care either way,” Junsu said. “And since you not topping is what started all this to begin with, then you probably should. But since you’ve never done it before, then that means you need some instruction. So, do you want some hands on instruction, a bit of a how-to-demonstration, or do you want to just go for it?”  
“Hands on sounds better.”  
Jae grinned. “Oh, trust me. It will be. Lube is … ”  
“Sock drawer, where else?”  
“No creativity,” Junsu said with a smirk. He crawled away. Jae tried to reach for him, but his limbs still weren’t cooperating. Instead, Jae watched that pert little ass shake as Junsu walked the few feet to the drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube.  
Junsu held it up, smiled and said, “Yeah, this might be enough.” He crawled back to the bed, over Jae, trailing kisses up his body from his chest to his neck. In between kisses he said, “The key to amazing sex is in the preparation. Especially your first time. Turn over.”  
Jae’s eyebrows rose.  
“Trust me, would you?”  
“I do,” Jae said and with Junsu still straddling him, turned onto his stomach.  
Junsu kissed his neck and down his shoulders. He rubbed hands along Jae’s sides and ass and brought the kisses down the muscles of Jae’s back. Jae arched into the kisses, moaned when they turned to soft bites. He shivered when Junsu ghosted his lips across his lower back. Without direction, Jae spread his legs enough for Junsu to settle between them.  
Junsu trailed his fingers up Jae’s back and down his sides. “Are you relaxed?”  
“If by relaxed you mean, hard and dying from suspense, then yes, I’m relaxed.”  
Junsu laughed. He moved his kisses and bites over Jae’s ass. He readjusted and then with a gentle touch, rubbed Jae’s ass. “This next isn’t strictly necessary, but I enjoy it. If you don’t, just let me know.” He spread Jae cheeks and licked just the inside of one and then the other.  
“Oh, god,” Jae groaned and buried his face into the bed.  
Junsu licked him again, teasing, tongue reaching closer, but not touching Jae’s tight hole. “You like that?”  
Jae whimpered and lifted his hips off the bed.  
Junsu, with the flat of his tongue, licked up Jae’s crack from his balls to his tailbone. Jae squealed. Junsu didn’t let him recover, but continued, slowly to lick him, he shortened each pass. He paused long enough to say, “This is rimming,” and then continued, concentrating all his efforts on Jae’s hole. He licked just around, only pressing his tongue against, but not penetrating. Not yet.  
“More, Su, damn you.” Jae’s hips lifted off the bed again.  
Junsu grabbed his ass with firm hands and held him to the bed.  
Jae whimpered.  
Junsu spread that perfect ass further and dug into him. Penetrating that ring of muscle, licking and swirling his tongue around his entrance.  
The thoughts of disbelief shattered in Jae’s mind with that first swipe of Junsu’s tongue. Nothing, nothing, nothing had ever felt this good. Well, the blow job came close and Jae was sure that if Junsu were to even touch his dick, he’d probably come right away. That familiar heat and tightness pooled in his belly again. He couldn’t even describe what it felt like to have Junsu’s tongue pushing into him, touching where Jae didn’t even think someone could touch, let alone want to. And Junsu licked at him. Pushed into him.  
“Su, god, I might, I … “ Jae whimpered as Junsu pulled away.  
“Not yet,” Junsu said. He licked his lips and stared at the way Jae’s loosened hole clenched. “God, you’re gorgeous, Jae. All laid out for me to feast on.”  
Junsu reached out and ran one finger up Jae’s crack, copying the movements from his tongue. “Now, instructions.” He swirled the finger at Jae’s entrance, barely putting any pressure on it. Jae cried out into the mattress. “Are you paying attention, Jae?”  
Jae turned his head to the side and gasped out a yes.  
“Good.” Junsu stopped touching him and unscrewed the cap on the bottle of lube. “Now, sometimes, if it’s absolutely the only option, spit works, but as I’m sure you know, lube is so much better. Now, what was the key to amazing sex?”  
“Should I be calling you teacher?” Jae asked.  
Junsu laughed. He crawled up Jae’s body, kissing his back and neck. He laid himself down, his dick fitting nicely between Jae’s cheeks. He thrust against him a couple times. Jae groaned.  
“You are being a naughty student,” Junsu said with a bite to Jae’s ear. “Maybe as your punishment I’ll just leave you alone and make you read YunJae fanfics for your homework.”  
Jae tried to laugh, but could only gasp. “Sorry, teacher. Key to amazing sex. Preparation.”  
“Good boy,” Jae crooned and with a final lick on his earlobe, slid back down Jae’s body, again placing kisses and bites along his back. He grabbed the bottle of lube again and covered his fingers with it.  
“Preparation. Rimming is helpful because it relaxes your body so when I want to do this.” He pushed a finger against Jae’s hole.  
Jae cried out, back arching.  
“It’s easier to penetrate. This is probably going to sting at first, but be patient.”  
Jae tried to follow the finger as it swirled around his opening, sliding on his skin, and then pushing in just a tiny bit. It felt just as good as the tongue, but the main difference was that Jae knew that finger was going deeper. It pushed again, and Jae winced. Junsu’s other hand rubbed soft circles only his back. He was saying something, but the finger pushed deeper. He hissed as his muscles stretched to accommodate it. Junsu swirled and crooked and played while Jae squirmed and moaned and shivered.  
“It’s all in this muscle,” Junsu continued and traced his finger around it, stretching it further. “You ready for more?”  
Jae whimpered.  
“What was that?”  
“Yes.” Gasp. “Teacher.”  
Junsu laughed. “Good. One finger at a time, otherwise it’s a bit too painful. Unless of course you like pain, then you can just use spit as lube and not do any preparation.”  
Jae’s reply was lost when a second finger pushed into him and he winced and hissed again. The pain was gone almost immediately.  
“You have to stretch it out some, separate your fingers, go slowly, and twist your hand around.” Junsu demonstrated each movement as he said them. “Over and over again. Separate and twist and crook your finge—”  
Jae cried out as everything went gray and cloudy and pleasure twisted up and crashed over his skin.  
Junsu chuckled. “The lovely prostate. The pleasure center. Feels good, huh?”  
“Yeah.”  
Junsu twisted his fingers again, crooked them just a bit and then spread them apart. Jae keened and lifted off the bed. Junsu pressed on that sensitive gland, as Jae panted, hands clutching tight to his blanket. He kept his fingers buried in Jae’s ass, but moved again to lie on top of him. Jae was covered in a sheen of sweat. Junsu blew against his skin. Jae shivered.  
“Do you need to come again, Jae?” he whispered, licking Jae’s earlobe.  
Jae moaned.  
“So try to imagine, if it feels this good with only two fingers inside of you, how good is it going to feel with my dick inside you?”  
Another moan.  
Junsu rocked against him, eyes shutting from the sensation of sliding against the sweat slicked skin. Jae was thrusting too, against the bed, pushing back onto Junsu’s fingers.  
“How about one more finger?” he whispered and, after adding just a bit more lube, slid the third finger into Jae’s loosened hole. He meant to tease again, but the way that hole clenched around his fingers and those moans echoed from deep in Jae’s body, Junsu had to have him. Now. He sped up, fingers stretching while he grabbed the bottle of lube. He poured it right onto his dick, shivering at the slight chill and then stroked himself.  
“Alright,” Junsu said. “Enough teasing, yeah?”  
Jae whimpered and it sorta sounded like Junsu’s name. Junsu kneeled between Jae’s spread legs. He finally pulled his fingers from Jae’s body and then grabbed his hips. “On your knees. It’s easier.”  
Jae pushed himself to hands and knees, elbows shaking, body shivering. Junsu lined his cock up with Jae’s begging hole and then very carefully pushed in. Jae gasped, winced and tightened up all at once as a twinge of unpleasantness shot through him. It was so much, so much more than the fingers.  
“Relax,” Junsu whispered, and a hand rubbed his lower back again. “I won’t move until you’re ready.”  
After just a few more seconds, Jae sighed, felt his body relax. Junsu smiled. He pulled out that tiny bit, pushed back in, just a bit again. This was teasing him more than it was teasing Jae, but he refused to hurt him, even if the pain turned to pleasure soon after. He used his dick to loosen him up even more, swirling around him, pressing inside and then back out, each press reaching in just a bit farther than the last.  
Jae was whimpering, moaning, head drooped, elbows close to collapsing. He lost the ability to think coherently with that first push into his body, and now he allowed it, did as Junsu said and tried to breathe and stay relaxed, because when he was relaxed, there was no pain, only pleasure, pleasure that was more than anything he’d had before.  
Junsu slid in a bit deeper. “You okay?”  
“More, please, Su, please.”  
“Be patient. I won’t hurt you.” A few more thrusts and Junsu was pressed completely against Jae. Jae had tightened just a bit, so Junsu stopped, his dick aching as Jae’s body clutched around him. Junsu shut his eyes, took slow deep breaths to calm his body.  
“Okay,” Jae said.  
Junsu slowly pulled out. Jae shivered and tried to push back. Junsu held him in place and with even strokes, he thrusted into Jae’s willing body. Jae’s breathing gasped in time to the thrust.  
Junsu reached a hand around Jae’s hip. Junsu grabbed Jae’s hard dick and stroked him in time to his slow thrusts. “I’m going to come a lot sooner than I want to,” he said, “and it’s your damn fault for being so tight and gorgeous.”  
“Oh, fuck,” Jae said. He collapsed his head onto his arms, changing the angle that Junsu hit him with, and Jae screamed, hands scrabbling at the bed and then he froze. His dick pulsed in Junsu’s hand and he came, body tightening, clenching, refusing to let Junsu go. Junsu did the only thing he could do; he leaned against Jae’s body and came, stifling the cry that came with it against Jae’s back.  
They fell to the bed.  
Jae winced when Junsu slid out of him. Neither said anything. When Jae slid back a few inches, pressing their bodies together, Junsu curled on his side and wrapped an arm around his waist. It was still a couple minutes before Junsu talked.  
“Well, good demonstration?”  
“Very good.”  
“I hope you paid attention, because you’re about to get a practical exam.”  
With a laugh, Jae rolled over. He curled up with Junsu against him and kissed him hard. “The quality of the student is a direct reflection on the quality of the teacher, so I should do pretty well.”  
Jae pulled his body closer, until Junsu was laying on top op him. They kissed again, slow and languid, with tongues reaching and exploring. Now that the initial frenzy was over, Jae enjoyed this kiss, stretched it into minutes.  
“I think I may have to kiss you forever,” Junsu said.  
“Hmm, good idea,” Jae said between kisses, “but don’t you want me to fuck you?”  
“Oh yeah. In a minute.”  
“Okay.”  
The kiss extended again, sped up and slowed down. Hands slid along skin and fingers through hair and along necks and chest, teasing nipples. With a particular twist, Jae groaned, and rolled them over. A dull ache spread from his lower half, but it was that same ache that a rough workout brought. It faded quickly and Jae deepened the kiss further. There was no hesitation now and his hand traced and touched every curve of muscle and every inch of skin. He intensified the kiss again and wrapped his hand around Junsu's cock. Junsu arched into his touch with a moan.  
“How much teasing?” Jae whispered, swirling firm fingers around the tip.  
“None, god, please, there’s already been enough teasing tonight.”  
Jae chuckled. He kissed down Junsu’s neck, pausing to lick his collarbone and then dropped down and lavished attention to both his nipples, carefully, no marks, although it was tempting. The photographer could just edit it, but it was better if questions weren’t asked. He continued stroking Junsu’s cock as he licked down his stomach and over his hip.  
“I didn’t get any instruction on this, but I’ll do my best.” Before Junsu could question him, Jae ran his tongue up the length of Junsu’s dick.  
“God, what happened to no teasing?” Junsu said with a whimper.  
Jae held him by the base and then took a deep breath. There was no way that he was going to fit the entire length down his throat like Junsu could, but he’d try. He ran a tongue around the tip. Junsu whimpered and squirmed. Jae closed his mouth around the soft flesh, and then lowered his lips to the hardness. He pulled back and off with a gasp. And then did the whole process again, and again. Having Junsu in his mouth was one of the sexiest moments of his life. He covered as much as he could, in and out of mouth, over and over, hand still holding the base. Junsu’s cries increased and his hands tangled in Jae’s hair, pushing, shaking and Jae knew that Junsu was trying not to thrust into his mouth.  
Those fingers tightened and pulled. Jae winced, but then Junsu was gasping stop and yanking, and Jae followed the pressure and stopped.  
Junsu’s hands fell to the bed. His chest rose in gasps. Jae smirked as he crawled up to kiss him again.  
“Was that okay, then?”  
“Extra-credit,” Junsu breathed.  
“Have you had enough or are you going to turn over and let me lick you?”  
Junsu opened his eyes. “You’re actually going to rim me?”  
“Why not? It felt good, and you said you liked it.”  
“Some people won’t do it.”  
“And by some people you mean Yoochun.”  
“Maybe.”  
“Hah. So here’s another thing I’ll be better at than him. Roll over.”  
Junsu laughed and did as he was told.  
Jae laid over him, emulating what Junsu did to him by kissing his neck and shoulders and back. “Are they going to take pictures of your back tomorrow?”  
“Probably not.”  
“Good.” Jae closed his mouth and teeth around a patch of skin and abused it, sucking, chewing, licking. Junsu writhed underneath him. When he moved on to more skin, he left a dark purple spot. He continued down Junsu’s back, hands clutching hips, sliding on his ass as he went lower.  
“You’re teasing again,” Junsu said, breathless.  
“Well, this is how I was taught, so this is what I’m doing.”  
“Keep it up.”  
Jae licked and bit Junsu’s ass, those round cheeks quivering under his hands. “I am so jealous of your ass,” Jae muttered and with a bit of pressure, spread him open. Junsu whimpered and arched into the movement. Jae took another deep breath. A mixture of Junsu’s favorite body wash and just this huskiness made him groan. His eyes shut and then almost as if that scent controlled him, he fell to the task of licking Junsu’s crack. It didn’t taste bad like he thought it might, just like skin and that hint of body wash. There was a muskiness to it that like the scent, just spurred Jae on and he licked faster.  
Junsu screamed, hips canting off the bed, hands twisting into the blankets. God, no one had done this to him in so long. After the first time, Yoochun refused to do it. Junsu didn’t know why. Why would you not do something that felt this good? And Changmin wouldn’t do it either.  
Stupid, pushy tops, Junsu thought and then when Jae’s tongue pressed, shaking, against his hole, all coherent thought left his brain.  
Jae pressed just a bit, and then a bit more. He swirled his tongue and then applied more pressure. His tongue slid past the ring of muscle, and it clenched around him. Junsu cried out again, and thrust his hips back, burying Jae’s face in his ass. Jae now understood why Junsu had held his hips down. He did the same and then increased the fierceness and movements of his tongue.  
“Jae, please, please, just, god, prepare me, fuck, please, can’t handle, please.”  
Jae ignored him for a couple more minutes and then pulled away.  
Junsu whimpered. He laid spread eagle, back heaving with gasps. Jae touched a finger to where his tongue had been, and Junsu moaned and arched into it.  
“More, please.”  
Jae reached for the bottle of lube, and then poured some on his fingers.  
“Don’t tease me, Jae. If you tease, I’m going to come and I want to come with you fucking me.”  
“That sounds like a fantastic idea.” With no teasing, he pushed a finger into Junsu’s clenching hole. Junsu keened and again, pushed back into it.  
“More, more. Just more. You don’t have to go that slow with me. Not my first—” He broke off with a loud moan when Jae pushed in another finger. He did as Junsu had, remembering the soft whispers about moving and swirling and, as Junsu screamed again, Jae knew he found his prostate. Junsu’s body immediately relaxed and Jae slid a third finger in easily.  
“Okay,” Junsu said and actually pulled away. He curled his legs up and then rolled onto his back. Jae stayed where he was, until Junsu smirked at him. “Well, come here.”  
“This is new,” Jae said and crawled up to him.  
“You did a great job. Now’s the next lesson.”  
Junsu wrapped his legs around Jae’s body and hooked his feet together at Jae’s back. Jae held himself up by his arms. Junsu grabbed the back of his neck, gave him a short, deep kiss, and then growled, “Fuck me.”  
Jae shivered. He grabbed his cock, directed it to Junsu’s clenching hole and pushed. Junsu threw his head back and arched his body, the movement causing Jae to slid completely inside Junsu. They both moaned and then paused. Junsu shifted, and Jae shut his eyes as his body clenched around him.  
“Okay, move.”  
Jae carefully pulled out. His eyes rolled back when Junsu’s body tightened, refusing to let him go, and he slid back in.  
“More Jae, please. I’m not going to last long.”  
“God, me neither, nothing ever, ever, fuck.” Jae readjusted, moving to his knees and grabbing Junsu’s body, holding him up as he fucked him. Sex had never felt like this before. Sex was just sex, but man, with Junsu—his body so willing and his mouth open and gasping, eyes shut, covered in sweat, fingers digging into his forearms and then a hand reaching between them to his dick—sex just got more interesting, more fulfilling, and holy shit, it felt so much better.  
Junsu’s body clenched, he cried out and he covered his chest and hand in come. His body pulsed around Jae’s dick and Jae shut his eyes.  
A finger touched his lip and without thinking he opened his mouth to it. He groaned, and sped up while he licked Junsu’s come off his hand. Heat filled his body, tightening his muscles and a familiar white took over his vision and he gasped as pleasure ripped through his body and he emptied himself into Junsu. He went limp and fell forward, covering Junsu’s body with his.  
Their gasps filled the room, and then Junsu said, “Perfect scores. All around.”  
Jae managed to laugh.  
“But your dead weight is heavy.”  
“Sorry.” Jae shifted enough until he was only half way on him. Jae cuddled up to him, not caring that his arm slid through Junsu’s come.  
“We need to go clean up,” Junsu’s said.  
“In a minute,” Jae gasped and nuzzled Junsu’s neck.  
“If you wait too long, I may have to add some lessons to this tutorial.”  
“After a nap.”

Out in the hallway, two ears were pressed against the door.  
“Do you think they’re finally done?” Changmin asked.  
“Go in there and ask them,” Yoochun said.  
Changmin pushed him.  
“What’s going on?”  
They both turned and shushed Yunho. “Major Jaesu,” Yoochun said.  
Yunho pulled them away from the door and into the adjacent room. “You guys are perverts. Leave them alone.”  
“You owe us 50,000 won,” Changmin said with a grin.  
Yoochun grumbled. “Shut up.”  
“You bet on them?” Yunho said.  
Changmin smiled. “Yeah. Junsu said he’d have Jae seduced in less than a week. Yoochun bet 100,000 won that Jae never would.”  
“Is there a bet on when I finally give in?” Yunho asked with amusement.  
Yoochun looked at him and licked his lips. “Maybe.”


End file.
